Lost Memories
by Shadowgirl1431
Summary: ...I suck at summaries, so just read, please.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_**AshClan**_

**Leader:** Talonstar - dark brown tabby she-cat streaked with faint gold. Amber eyes and long, hooked, talon-like claws.

**Deputy**: Badgerfang - dark brown tom with two white stripes running down his back.

**Medicine Cat**: Cloudwhisker - white furred tom flecked with gray and black.

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Blackfire – black tom with fiery red eyes

Steelfur – steel gray tom with amber eyes

Snowfeather – white she-cat with blue eyes

Rainpool – gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Thunderfang – golden she-cat with green eyes

Frozenfoot – thin gray tom with green eyes

Brackentail – brown tom with a golden tail

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Stonepelt – big gray tom with black paws and blue eyes

Lionfang – big golden tom with green eyes

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Smokepaw – smoky gray tom with blue eyes

Rosepaw – golden dappled she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Blazeheart – fiery orange she-cat flecked with white; one green eye and one blue eye – Mate: Blackfire. Kits: Shadowkit – black tom flecked with orange and white; fiery red eyes. (Shadowblaze), Firekit – fiery orange she-cat with green eyes (Firesong), Snowkit – big white tom with blue eyes (Snowstorm), Patchkit – black-and-white tom with green eyes (Patchfur).

Echowhisper – black she-cat with green eyes – Mate: Stonepelt. Kits: Cinderkit (Cinderpool) – gray she-cat with blue eyes. Soulkit (Soulfire) – gray she-kit with green eyes. Ebonykit – small black tom with green eyes.)

Icefall – pale blue she-cat with black eyes – Mate: Brackentail. Kits: None yet.

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Frostpelt – thin white she-cat, blind in one eye

Cloudstep – small white tom with one blue eye and one green eye

**_PoisonClan_**

**Leader: **Adderstar - black tom with very sharp teeth

**Deputy:** Duskshadow - dark gray she-cat with blood red eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Rockfall - dark brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Rainpaw - darl gray she-cat

**Warriors:**

Ratfang – thin gray tom with black eyes

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Iceheart – pale blue she-cat with hazel eyes

Sandfoot – pale ginger she-cat

Dustpath – dark brown tabby tom

Sunflare – dark ginger tom

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Batflight – big black tabby tom

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Grayheart – gray tom with darker stripes

Firestripe – flame colored tom

**Queens:**

Spottedfoot – dark tortoiseshell with amber eyes

Silverstreak – dark gray she-cat

**Elders:**

Nighteyes – blind black tom

Stumpytail – small brown tom with a stumpy tail

_**FadingClan**_

**Leader: **Hollystar - long furred black she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:** Graylight - gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Berryfrost - ginger-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**:

Birdsong – small gray she-cat

Bluefeather – light blue she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Dustyfoot – white tom with brown paws

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Robinshade – dark red tom

Apprentice, Redpaw

Pinefur – dark gray tom with green eyes

Silverheart – silver furred she-cat

**Queens:**

Honeyleaf – small golden she-cat (Mother of Pinefur's kits, Ivykit, Featherkit, Goldenkit, and Brackenkit.)

Lightshine – golden-and-white she-cat

**Elders:**

Heathernose – small, plump white she-cat

_**EclipseClan**_

**Leader:** Stormheart - big light gray tom with white freckles all over and deep blue eyes

**Deputy:** Thornwhisker - tortoiseshell tom with yellow-green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Iceshard - pale blue she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Leechpelt – black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw (Frostlight)

Bluepetal – small blue she-cat

Apprentice, Littlepaw (Littleblossom)

Blackshadow – big black tom

Apprentice, Mistypaw (Mistyfur)

Fuzzytail – gray tom with a thick tail

Spottedfur – gray-and-black spotted tom

Rushpelt – blue-gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Iceflower – small white she-cat (Mother to Spottedfur's kits, Leopardkit and Cloudkit.)

Riversong – light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

Beartooth – thin brown tom

Pouncefoot – big black tom flecked with gray

**_Cats Outside of Clans_**

Fang – big black tom with green eyes

Swan – white she-cat with blue eyes

Crow – big black tom with blue eyes

Windy – small white she-cat with blue eyes

Frost – pale blue she-cat

Ari – black tom


	2. Prologue

Cats milled idly around the snow packed clearing, their fur fluffed out against the cold. Blackfire was seated next to Firestripe of PoisonClan, Bluepetal of EclipseClan, Dustyfoot of FadingClan, and Snowfeather of his own Clan, AshClan. The five cats were huddled close together, sharing each others' warmth.

"Spottedfoot has recently moved into the nursery with my kits." Firestripe said proudly, lifting his broad head.

"Congrats." Bluepetal meowed, squishing in between Blackfire and Snowfeather for extra warmth.

For someone as small as she was, it wasn't very hard. Blackfire rolled his eyes.

"I have an apprentice now." Dustyfoot meowed. "Her name is Whitepaw."

Snowfeather nudged him enthusiastically. "Congratulations!" She meowed. "I wish _I_ had an apprentice!"

Blackfire chuckled. "What about you, Bluepetal? Anything new?" He asked, looking down as the small blue she-cat.

"Oh yes, I got an apprentice shortly after last Gathering. Her name is Littlepaw." Bluepetal puffed out her chest proudly. "What about you, Snowfeather? Any special cat you've got your eye on?"

Snowfeather's eartips turned hot enough to warm them all. "Of course not!" She squeaked. "No tom likes me like that!"

"I would!" Dustyfoot joked, shouldering her playfully.

Snowfeather shifted her paws, purring.

"Are you kidding, Snowfeather?" Blackfire stared at the white she-cat. "Steelfur's been padding after you for moons!"

"What? No!" Snowfeather protested, changing the subject. "Blackfire, tell them about your kits!"

"Oh yes, how are they?" Firestripe asked.

"Shadowkit, Firekit, Snowkit, and Patchkit are almost ready to be apprenticed. Firekit took an interest to Cloudwhisker's line of work, too!" Blackfire purred. "He'll need an apprentice soon. Age is catching up to him."

"By the name of StarClan, I call this Gathering to order!" Stormstar yowled, leaping onto one of the Five Rocks, while his brother Thornwhisker, sat down with the deputies - Badgerfang of AshClan, Graylight of FadingClan, and Duskshadow of PoisonClan - at the front of the crowd of cats. Blackfire wondered why. What happened to Pouncefoot?

Blackfire, Bluepetal, Snowfeather, Firestripe, and Dustyfoot turned their gazes on the leaders – Talonstar of AshClan, Adderstar of PoisonClan, Hollystar of FadingClan, and Stormstar of EclipseClan.

Talonstar stepped forward first, the faint golden streaks in her dark brown fur shining in the frosty moonlight. She gazed down at the assembled cats through her liquid amber eyes.

"Cloudstep has decided to retire to the elders' den. We wish him many moons of rest." She meowed.

The small white tom's blue and green eyes shifted around. He dipped his head, touching noses with a few cats around him. Talonstar watched silently, waiting for the murmurs to die down before continuing.

"Also, Blackfire and Blazeheart's kits, Shadowkit, Firekit, Snowkit, and Patchkit are nearly ready to become apprentices, so when the next Gathering arrives, I will bring you news of them." She continued. "Also, Echowhisper has given birth to Stonepelt's kits – Cinderkit, a she-kit, Soulkit, another she-kit, and Ebonykit – a tom. Icefall has moved into the nursery with Brackentail's kits. Although, prey is scarce, as it always is during leaf-bare, but AshClan is still strong. Cloudwhisker has taken care of our Clan before, and I hope he will for many moons to come."

Dipping her broad head, she backed up, allowing Adderstar to take her place. The big black tom stepped forward, his thorn sharp teeth gleaming in the pale light.

"Spottedfoot had recently moved into the nursery with Firestripe's kits." He meowed, his low voice echoing eerily around the frost bitten clearing. "And we have two new apprentices. Nightpaw, who was apprenticed to Ratfang," He paused, allowing the cats to cheer for the new apprentice, who held his head high. Once the cheering died down, he continued. "And his sister, Blackpaw, apprenticed to Batflight."

More cheering as the black furred she-cat lifted her head defiantly, absorbing the attention. Her brother pressed against her, a small smirk on his face. Blackfire narrowed his fiery orange eyes at the apprentices, but said nothing, remaining silent.

"Also, we bring a new warrior, Dustpath." Adderstar meowed, watching as a dusty brown tom lifted his head.

"Dustpath! Dustpath!" Scattered chants rang out.

At last, Adderstar dipped his head and backed off, allowing Hollystar to take his place. The long furred black she-cat's green eyes shone against the darkness that hid her fur.

"Birdsong was recently made a warrior," Hollystar began, pausing to let cats cheer, before continuing. "And we have one new apprentice. Whitepaw, apprenticed to Dustyfoot." More cheering. "Also, Honeyleaf has recently given birth to Pinefur's kits. Their names are Ivykit – a she-kit, Featherkit – another she-kit, Goldenkit – a she-kit, and Brackenkit – a tom." She meowed.

Pinefur lifted his head, pride shining in his eyes as a few cats congratulated him.

"Also, Lightshine has moved into the nursery with Robinshade's kits." Hollystar meowed. "Overall, FadingClan is getting on well." She dipped her head, backing up to allow Stormstar to take her place.

The big gray tom stepped forward. "My last deputy, Pouncefoot, has chosen to retire to the elders' den. He has served my Clan well as deputy for many years, and we gladly let him rest." Stormstar meowed. "So I have chosen Thornwhisker as my new deputy. Though we did not get along when we were younger, we're brothers, and nothing will change that."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd. Blackfire dipped his head in a silent respect for the old and new deputy of EclipseClan.

"Rushpelt was recently made a warrior, and we hope he will serve his Clan for many moons." He allowed cheering, before flicking his tail for silence. "We also have a new apprentice. Her name is Littlepaw, and she has been apprenticed to Bluepetal."

Bluepetal smiled sheepishly, ducking her head.

"Lastly, Iceflower has given birth to Spottedfur's kits. Leopardkit – a she-kit, and Cloudkit – a tom." He continued. "Riversong has moved into the nursery with Fuzzytail's kits, as well." He lifted his head, squaring his broad shoulders. "And with fish still filling the river, EclipseClan is thriving."

Once Stormstar stepped back, Talonstar looked around. "Is there anything else any cat would like to share?"

Adderstar, Hollystar, and Stormstar all shook their heads.

"Very well." Talonstar meowed, dipping her head. "Then this Gathering is over."

Leaping off of the Five Rocks, Talonstar lifted her head and called, "AshClan, to me!"

Blackfire and Snowfeather touched noses with Dustyfoot, Firestripe, and Bluepetal, before bounding after Talonstar, and their other Clanmates – Icefall, Smokepaw, Thunderfang, Frozenfoot, and Stonepelt. Bluepetal, Dustyfoot, and Firestripe said their goodbyes and bounded off to join their own Clans.

Blackfire glanced back over his shoulder as they left the hollow. Clans departed in different directions, huddled close together. He paused, feeling a cat shape pressed against his side. When he turned his head, he saw nothing, at first. Finally, he was able to make out a starry shape. His eyes widened.

Before he could say anything, the cat spoke.

"_Before the shadows come the light will fill in hearts._

_Before the ash can fall the cinder must come first._

_After the shadows burn, the memories will fade,_

_When he remembers them, the prophecy begins_."


	3. Chapter 1: Firekit

"May all cats old enough to go to Gatherings join here beneath Skystar's Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Talonstar's voice echoed throughout camp.

Blazeheart's tongue rasped over Shadowkit's sleek black fur. The surprisingly big tom yowled in protest, shooting out of his mother's grips. Firekit smirked. She knew why her brother was so excited. They were becoming apprentices at last! Two days after their father had come back from the latest Gathering, acting strange, and had gone straight to Cloudwhisker's den. And now, Firekit would become Cloudwhisker's apprentice! She grinned at the thought.

She followed Shadowkit, Snowkit, and Patchkit, her head held high. She was the only she-kit of the litter, so she felt she had to be mature. She noticed Shadowkit kept glancing back, to where Cinderkit, Soulkit, and Ebonykit peered out of the nursery, then bundled after the four. Icefall had just given birth the night before, to the newly named Ashkit and Darkkit. Despite having just recently been born, the two kits stumbled after their denmates, only to get pulled back by Icefall. She scolded her kits, but Ashkit managed to slip away. Darkkit followed.

Once the four littermates were perched beneath Skystar's ledge – a high rock that pointed to the sky, names after the legendary AshClan leader, Skystar, who fought his last battle on that rock – Talonstar began.

"Shadowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned you warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Lionfang. I hope Lionfang will pass down all he knows to you." Talonstar meowed. "Lionfang, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Badgerfang, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Shadowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Firekit watched as Shadowpaw's fiery eyes lit up. He surged forward to meet his mentor, trembled as he stretched up to touch noses with him. The big golden tom stretched down, his own eyes shining.

Talonstar continued. "Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned you warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Snowfeather. I hope Snowfeather will pass down all she knows to you." Snowfeather's jaw dropped, but Talonstar went on. "Snowfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudstep, and you have shown yourself to be trustworthy and loyal. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Snowfeather swallowed and inched forward to touch noses with him. She'd be the perfect mentor, with their similar fur tones. Snowpaw padded over to sit with Shadowpaw.

Talonstar went on to Patchkit. "Patchkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned you warrior name, you will be known as Patchpaw. Your mentor will be Steelfur. I hope Steelfur will pass down all he knows to you." Steelfur moved forward. "Steelfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be enthusiastic and patient. You will be the mentor of Patchpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Patchpaw and Steelfur touched noses and joined Shadowpaw, Snowpaw, Snowfeather, and Lionfang. Finally, Talonstar looked down at her, then at Cloudwhisker as he made his way up.

"Cats of AshClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took in an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown warmth and wisdom. Your next medicine cat will be Fire_paw_." Cloudwhisker meowed.

"Firepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Cloudwhisker?" Talonstar asked.

"I do." Firepaw answered without hesitation.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Starpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Cloudwhisker meowed, beginning to come down.

"The good wishes of all AshClan will go with you." Talonstar concluded, as Firepaw touched noses with her new mentor.

"Shadowpaw! Firepaw! Snowpaw! Patchpaw! Shadowpaw! Firepaw! Snowpaw! Patchpaw!" The Clan chanted.

_At last! We are apprentices at last!_

Firepaw absorbed the cheering. Once it died down, she followed Cloudwhisker into the medicine cats' den, while her brothers followed their mentors out of the camp. Firepaw padded into her new den with a bounce to her step.

"So, what's first?" She asked eagerly, blinking expectantly at Cloudwhisker.

"First, I'll be teaching you the basic herbs and remedies." The elderly tom answered, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Okay~!" Firepaw stepped from paw to paw, unable to stand still.

Cloudwhisker led her into the back of the den. The scent of herbs instantly filled her nose, and Firepaw inhaled deeply, her green eyes sparkling.

"Wow!"

"Come here." Cloudwhisker flicked his tail, and Firepaw trotted over.

Some bark was laid in front of his paws. "This is alder." He meowed. "It's used for aching."

Firepaw listened intently as he went on, showing her the herbs, telling her where they grew, and telling her their use. She repeated them in her thoughts frequently, as to not forget. _Alder for aching. Borage for queens. Chervil for infected wounds. Cobweb, horsetail, marigold, for bleeding. Comfrey for wounds. Dock for sore pads. Honey for sore throats. Juniper and watermint for bellyaches. Poppy seeds for shock and pain. Catmint and coltsfoot for coughing. Yarrow for extracting poison. _

After a long time repeating these herbs back and forth with Cloudwhisker, Firepaw made her nest, curled up, and let the blackness of sleep wash over her.


End file.
